The invention relates to the taking of X-ray photographs of a patient while seated in a wheelchair. More particularly, the invention provides a portable X-ray film cassette holder which is mountable on a wheelchair and is adjustable for use with variously sized wheelchairs.
In the past, non-ambulatory patients who were confined to wheelchairs were nonetheless required to be lifted from the wheelchair onto the X-ray table. While not only providing discomfort for the patient, proper X-ray photography was hampered by moving the patient, particularly in conjunction with chest X-rays. Obtaining an accurate picture of fluids collecting in the patient's lungs is critical. Since these fluids reside at the bottom of the lungs when the chest is in the upright position, a true evaluation of their amounts and compositions is precluded by moving the patient from the chair to the examining table, which disturbs the fluid levels.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a very quickly adjustable film cassette holder which permits use with successive wheelchair patients and makes possible the close positioning of the film to the patient.
By using the cassette holder of this invention in conjunction with a wheelchair, a great advance in the medical arts is accomplished by permitting the patient to remain stationed in the wheelchair during examination.
The invention also provides for the quick replacement of exposed X-ray film cassettes with new cassettes whereby a series of pictures may easily be taken. Additionally, the invention provides means for releasably positioning a filter grid in front of the X-ray film to avoid clouding and distortion of the exposed film.
The portability of the cassette holder is made possible by the association of a cassette retaining means with an adjustable mounting means. The mounting means permits a releasable locking of the holder to chair frame members by the provision of opposing locking means. Additionally, a variable spacing means comprises a part of the mounting means and is movably mounted to the rear of the holder. The spacing means carries the opposing locking means whereby to adjust their spacing.
The inventive cassette holder allows for successively taking photographs of a patient in one chair, and then may be quickly detached and mounted on a second chair for examination of the next patient.